Candy red love
by CookieMunchar
Summary: Jarkat - An altered interpretation of the blood scene between Jack and Karkat, which I found adorable. One shot. Yes, I ship this, and I need shipping friends so... yes.


Jack finaly found him, although the creature troll staring at him wouldn't stop talking, he just kept blabbering and blabbering. Jack wasn't processing anything he was currently saying though, all he was doing was watching him mouth form the words, the stretch of grey lips parting to show white teeth and slips of tongue. Jack was having a hard time figuring out how to respond to the intriguing creature before him, so he decided to go with his natural hello.

The polished blade glimmered, even with the lack of light and Jack took some confident steps forward, crowding into Karkats personal space, the blade tore through the trolls t-shirt and skin swiftly, sliding through the fabric and flesh as easy as a knife through hot butter and Jack relished in the feeling of burrying it to the hilt in the creatures right side. Karkat reeled back clutching over the wound, not so much as hurt, but more surprised, his fright did not come from the obviously dangerous creature standing before him, but more of what the mysterious thing might see while doing something so ignorant as to penetrate his skin and make him bleed. How could he be so stupid, letting his gaurd down around the chatacteristic being approaching him.

Jack stared at him in wonder, the words flowing from his mouth so very inelegantly had changed their tone from confused and greeting to worried and slightly furious, shouting, always shouting, about 'MY BLOOD, GOG NO!' and 'I'M A FREAK.' and 'DON'T LOOK!' and 'JUST LOOK AWAY.'

But the creatures attempts were futile, becuase try as he might, the profanity of peculiarness that spilled from his mouth was only peaking Jacks interest further, and now he was curious. The blood dripping from the knife still clutched in his hand created a small puddle of troll DNA on the ground, the hilt of the blade pressed tight against his palm, and Jack just had to know. He lifted the blade into his line of vision and his brain short circuited. This creature's insane. And Karkat wouldn't stop talking, no not talking, shouting, self hate leaking from his very pores, telling Jack a story about him being an outcast, taunted for having the blood coloured a candy red, the only of his kind he says. He assumes he's being punished for something.

Jack thinks it's one of the saddest thing he's ever heard, how can a creature with so much potential, so much life, so many good aspects inside and out, hate himself so? How could any one want to punish such a beautiful troll? But every beautiful creature has a fault, this one's was its mouth, he needed to do something to shut him up, his appearance was not nearly enough to stop his voice grating on his nerves.

Jack raised his right hand and passed the blade over it, breaking the skin as beads of blood started to surface on his skin, a perfect candy red colour, Karkats blood mingling with the blood in the freshly cut wound on Jacks hand. Warnings subsided, Jack turned his hand away, palm jutting into the trolls vision as he waited for Karkat to take in the colour seeping out from his veins.

Karkats eyes widened considerably as he stared at the out turned palm, his hands shaking, body still dripping with blood where he was half crouched on the floor. Jacks and Karkats hands started to raise in unison, both bloody red and shaking as the met in the middle, the space between them stuffy and full of emotion at the shared bond.

Feet shuffled on the ground as both beings shuffled forward, toes bumping when there was no room left to close in on. There hands were still intertwined when their faces were only inches away, breath mingled in the space between and both creatures could feel the others warmth seeping through them and creating a fragile energy around them. There eyes were locked and meaningful, bulging with pent up emotions from years of never seeing another creature with this colour blood, the feeling almost unbearable as both leaned in, noses bumping before their heads tilted, lips slotting together as the hands that weren't joined clutched to clothing and hair. The kiss deepend until both were sure this was destiny, two lesser creatures who'd always wanted more joined for the first time and seperating now seemed unfathomable.

**Okay guys, followers and all the homestucks out there, I have searched Tumblr, I have searched , I have searched Deviantart, I have searched! But alas, I'm starting to suspect that I'm the only person in the whole world who actually ships Karkat and Jack. So I've come up with a shipping name with the obvious - Jarkat, and I wrote this fic to convince you guys of their love, because come on guys. How can you not see it, the look in Karkats eyes when their blood's the same and how he's defending Jack to everyone, I can't even. So I better see you guys starting to ship this thing okay? Because it is beautiful. I am being serious. Deadly in fact. I am a lone wolf in this ship, so thanks to everyone, and those who have no idea what they just read, look up homestuck. ;)**

**Thanks. **


End file.
